idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
THE IDOLMASTER MILLION LIVE!: Theater Days
THE iDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days (アイドルマスターミリオンライブ!シアターデイズ Aidorumasutaa Mirion Raibu! Shiata Deizu) is a spin-off rhythm game released for iOS and Android, based on [[THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live!|''THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live!]]. It was published by ''Bandai Namco Entertainment and was released on June 29, 2017 on iOS and Android devices. Gameplay THE iDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days''' is a free to play rhythm game which follows the orignal idols of 765 Production along with the idols introduced in the 39 Project, as you work as a producer for them with your new secretary, Misaki Aoba, at 765 Live Theater. Lives There are a total of six note types: simply tapping the icon, tapping and holding down the icon, flicking a certain direction, tapping two icons simultaneously, and tapping and sliding a certain direction. Theater Days offers two different types of Lives for the player to choose from: '''Horizontal Lives, which shows all the idols in team selected, and Vertical Lives, which only show the idol who is set as the center for the team selected. The player can choose any song that they currently have unlocked. Each song has one of four attribute: Princess, Fairy, Angel, and All Type. Unlike Starlight Stage, where there is set number of lanes, Theater Days has difficulty increase with the number of lanes which can increase to up to six lanes. The difficulties for Horizontal Lives are: 2 Mix, 4 Mix, 6 Mix, and Million Mix. The difficulties for Horizontal Lives are: 2 Mix, and 2+ Mix. Jobs In Theater Days, the player can do work with their idols after they reach Level 5. Stories There are three types of stories that you can unlock: Main Story :To see the main story, see here. The main story has the player work at 765 Production as the idol's Producer. Each chapter is broken up into three parts: Prologue, Main Story, and the Epilogue. The chapter's are fully voiced with each member's voice actress, and in order to unlock new chapters the player must either level up to the required level or wait for new chapters to be released. Each chapter in the main story unlocks a song. Side Stories :To see a list of each idol's side story, see here. Every idol has three types of side stories: Memorials, Episodes, and Outfit Episodes. Memorials are unlocked through gaining a certain amount of affection points for an idol, episodes are unlocked through awakening an idol's card, and outfit episodes are only available to idols with SSRs and are unlocked by liking their SSR blog post and then interacting with them. Event Stories :To see each event story, see here. Sometimes, events will come with new story to read. The chapters are unlocked through reaching certain point requirements. Each event story is made up of an opening, six chapters, and the ending. Events :To see a list of events, see here. Theater Show Time Theater Show Times are events where players can earn bonus rewards from playing Lives and doing Work. During the event period, there are raised appearances for certain items on certain days. These events have no event cards. Million Live Collection Million Live Collections are where players can earn event tokens by playing Lives and doing Work. With the event tokens, the player can scout in the event gacha which contains items like coins, Million Jewels, lesson tickets, and more. After the player uses a certain amount of event tokens in the gacha, the player can unlock rewards like the ones in the event gacha along with the event cards. Platinum Theater Showtime Platinum Theater Showtime events are events where players earn themed tokens from playing normal Lives. The themed tokens take the place of stamina for the event song, which is either an existing song or a new song. The player earns points from playing normal Lives and playing the event song. Gacha :To see the list of gachas, see here. :To see the list of cards, see here. The gacha is used to scout for new idols and to obtain cards using Million Jewels and Gacha Medals as currency. All cards unlock episodes once a card is changed into its awakened form, and SSRs unlock special outfits that can be viewed through the 3D mode in Lives. Platinum Gacha The main gacha uses the Million Jewel currency. All cards featured and in the gacha are permanent. When using this gacha, players have three types of scouting to choose from. * One scout for 250 Million Jewels. * Ten scouts from 2,500 Million Jewels. * One Daily scout for 60 purchased Million Jewels. A new Platinum Gacha appears three times a month featuring a new permanent SSR card and SR card with the featured cards having a higher appearance rate than other cards in the gacha. Sometimes, there will be an additional limited SSR card. Medal Gacha Medal Gacha uses the Gacha Medal currency. The player earns Gacha Medals from earning a certain amount of Medal Points from interacting with idols, playing lives, and doing jobs to earn 100 Gacha Medal points which gives the player one Gacha Medal. However, Gacha Medals expire after one week of owning it. Characters Idols Other Characters Songs Category:MILLION LIVE!